Yakuza
by Dolphin River
Summary: [AU]The city of Konoha is run from behind the scenes by the Leaf, a major yakuza gang whose leader is the Hokage. However, there is something different about those who work for the gang...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: A story that just sprang on me today, when I remembered a fan pic of Iruka and Kakashi. Tell me if you like it or not. If you do, I might consider writing more. I like to think of it as Naruto meets the Matrix, meets the Godfather.

**Warning:** Story is rated M for **gore**. Lots and lots of gore, so if you are squeamish, don't read.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

A dark car silently pulled up in front of a dilapidated bar, appearing and moving as if it was a piece of the night itself. When the sedan stopped, there was the distinguishable noise of car doors, then the soft footsteps of people as they walked through the rain toward the door to the bar. 

The door to the seedy establishment burst open with a bang, startling everyone out of their seats. In the poor light, the occupants of the room could see that two men entered, both wearing long black jackets over dark suits. The shorter of the two wore a matching black fedora tilted over his eyes, hiding them from view, the only things visible indicating who he was is a scar across the bridge of his nose, and a spiky dark ponytail poking up from behind his hat. The taller one had a wild mane of silver hair, along with a mask covering the lower half of his face and an eye patch covering his left eye; a small sliver of a scar peeked over the top of the eye patch. Slouching with his hands in his pockets, he lazily scanned the assembly, though everyone felt that they were each being individually weighed and measured.

"Maa, Iruka, looks like Cloud's been recruiting a ragtag little group." The silver haired man drawled in amusement. He noticed some of the men were shaking, while others were eyeing their weapons, fingers twitching.

"Hmm, it does indeed seem so, Kakashi." Iruka's mouth quirked in a small smile.

"Why are you here?" a rather pudgy man who was sitting at the head of the table asked imperiously, eyeing the two intruders with apprehension and disgust.

In response, the shorter man moved slightly, pulling out a previously unseen black silk bag from behind him. With a flick of his wrist, the heavy looking bag landed on the table in front of the apparent leader of the group, with a loud '_thump_.' Slowly, the man reached out and grabbed the bag, gingerly pulling open the drawstring top. He gave a cry of surprise at seeing the bag's contents, dropping the bag back onto the table. There were startled gasps when out of the bag rolled a severed head, a grotesque look of horror and surprise permanently etched onto it's features.

"Gashira…" one of the men whispered when he spotted the head's ruined right eye and goatee caked with clotted blood. The two intruders stood impassively through all of this.

"W-what is the meaning of this?" the portly man blubbered, rage painting his features as he slammed his hand on the table and stood up.

"The Hokage wishes to send a message," Kakashi replied languidly. Then suddenly his eyes sharpened pinning the man to his seat; his entire stature was menacing. "Tell the Raikage that the next time he tries to take one of ours, we'll be coming for _him_." With a sharp flick of his wrist, he signaled to Iruka that they were leaving.

As they turned around, Kakashi and Iruka heard sharp metallic clicks behind them. They stopped in their tracks, standing rigid as the man standing behind them spoke up.

"Did you really think that you could leave? Not only did you kill a member of the Cloud, but you are _the_ Hatake Kakashi and Umino Iruka of the Leaf. There is a very pretty bounty on both of your heads." he sneered.

Sighing, Kakashi tilted his head slightly toward his companion, giving the smaller man an eye smile. Using a finger, Iruka pushed his hat out of his eyes and gave a warm smile back. Then, they both disappeared in a blur of motion, Kakashi whipping out twin pistols from inside his coat, while black daggers slipped into Iruka's hands from his sleeve. They whirled around the room, easily avoiding bullets shot their way like black wraiths. Each bullet or dagger sent from the pair found their intended target, and in less than twenty minutes all sounds of gunshots died down. Aside from the two Leafs, the only person left alive was the apparent boss; eyes wide with fear and face speckled with blood from one of his men. He watched Kakashi approach him, panting and perspiring heavily. Iruka moved around the room, collecting his daggers, pulling them from the bodies, then cleaning them off and placing them back in his jacket.

Reaching the man, Kakashi caressed his cheek with the barrel of one of his still smoking guns, causing the man to scream in pain as his skin burnt and sizzled. Kakashi wrinkled his nose in distaste when scent of burned flesh, mixed with acidic urine as the man wet himself, hit his powerful sense of smell. Placing his hand on the man's shoulder, gun pressed tightly between the former and the latter, he leaned down to whisper in the man's ear.

"Konoha is Leaf territory, Cloud, We know everything that happens here. The next time you step into our turf and try to take one of ours, we'll make you pay dearly. That's a promise."

Just then, a particularly loud wet, sucking noise drew his attention. Kakashi turned his head to see Iruka pull out a dagger from a man's skull, taking with it the unfortunate man's eye. With a grim look on his face, Iruka slid the eye off of the blade and dropping it on the floor, before cleaning off the blood and vitreous fluid. He looked up at Kakashi as he hid his final blade and nodded, indicating he was finished.

Carefully stepping over the bodies and past blood puddles, they made their way to the door. Before he departed, Kakashi threw one last parting shot over his shoulder. "Remember, Konoha is _ours_." Iruka tossed a knife over his shoulder before he closed the door behind him, and it landed with a _thwack_ point down on the table in front of the man. This one was different; it was a glittering silver and engraved on the blade near the cross-guard was a spiral leaf. (_A/N: I thought of ending it here, but decided to add the last little bit.)_

* * *

A lone man sat waiting out in the rain, leaning against a black sedan with his arms crossed and a lit cigarette perched between his lips. He had his head tipped forward, hat shading his face and the cowl of his trench coat turned up to protect his neck from the downpour. Light spilled across the wet pavement in front of him, and he looked up at the source to find two silhouettes walking toward him. 

"Did you deliver the message?" he asked in his deep, gravelly voice; the voice of a heavy smoker.

The taller man nodded, while the smaller man replied, "We got into a small skirmish, though. However, it's nothing to worry about, Asuma."

Asuma nodded, scratching his beard. "Well, that's good. Let's get out of this dump," he replied, jerking his head toward the car he was leaning against. He walked around the car, and stepped into the driver's side, Kakashi sat on the passenger's seat while Iruka hopped into the back.

"Take us to the Hokage so that we can report our success." Kakashi said as Asuma started up the car.

The black sedan began to move, and, to any eyes or ears that might have been observing the scene, the sedan disappeared into the night like a phantom.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Well I can't say that I wasn't surprised at the lack of response to the previous chapter. But I had most of this written a while ago so I finished up the scene with Kakashi and Iruka and decided to post it for **Random,** who was the only one who bothered to review after the story had been posted for nearly **eight months**. Also, I've reached a road block for Crimson Clouds so I don't know what I'll be working on for a while._

* * *

Chief of Police, Uchiha Fugaku, stared at the carnage laid out before him. Purposefully striding into the room, avoiding pools of congealed blood, he studied the way the corpses were strewn about the room. Bullets and knife wounds riddled the bodies, and he came to the undeniable conclusion.

This was the work of the Leafs.

Signaling to his lieutenant, he ordered, "Shisui, get Tekka, Inabi and Yashiro and tell them to clean this mess up. Burn the building down." Boards creaked under his feet as he left. Pulling a cell phone from his pocket, he flicked it open and it automatically dialed a pre-programmed number. He listened to the phone ring, hearing a low clicking noise that indicated that the phone's signal scrambler was working.

The other side was picked up, and a rough, raspy voice filtered through the earpiece. "Fugaku?"

A sudden blazing heat washes over his back, the bar behind him now engulfed in flames. "Everything is cleaned up, Hokage, sir." He responds stiffly.

"Ah, thank you, Fugaku. Your hard work is very appreciated."

"Thank you, sir." Fugaku replies, less stiff this time. "I need to go file the report now. Forgive me for leaving so hastily, the Third, sir." With that, he snaps the phone closed. He signals to his men, and they climb into their police cars, leaving the building-turned-funeral pyre to burn itself down to nothing but smoldering ashes in the early morning light.

* * *

Kakashi sat in front of a table, wearing a loose, white button down shirt over his black mask, along with a pair of black slacks. Spread out before him were his prized pistols, as he individually, piece-by-piece, cleaned and oiled them. His partner in crime, Iruka, sat across from him, wearing a dark green shirt and khaki pants, also cleaning his 'work tools.' They were sitting in a sunny, well lit room, just taking time to relax in silence after a job well done.

"Kakashi," Iruka said quietly, breaking the silence. "School starts in a week."

"Aa," he replied simply. Kakashi was wondering where this conversation was going.

"Are you looking forward to seeing them?" the milder man asked. Kakashi didn't need to ask to wonder who Iruka referred to when he said 'them.' He smiled wistfully at the thought of his three personal students, wondering what they had been doing during the break. He knew Iruka missed his little troupe of grade school kids, hoping that they had been faring well.

Sometimes, Kakashi wondered whether they knew that their warm, kind teacher could be a cold-blooded killer.

Kakashi's three knew what he did, though, and for that he was grateful that they could still care for him the way they do. Of course, for two of them, it was to be expected, especially since the Leaf gang relied so heavily upon their families. From the moment they were born, they were destined to the same fate that Kakashi had been given. Even so, if it wasn't for a noble cause, then Kakashi wasn't sure what he would do.

"Aa, I want to see them. You could say that I've _missed_ them." The last was said with a dark humor as Kakashi remembered all of the strict training regimens he had put the three through. He grinned deviously as he thought of all of the new training plans he had put together over the break. Oh, this would be _fun_.

Iruka chuckled lightly at Kakashi's tone of voice. "I can't help but wonder what sort of tricks Konohamaru has come up with during the break. Or, worse yet, what he managed to pick up from Naruto." Iruka inwardly shuddered at the thought of the deviousness that would have been brewed if Konohamaru and Naruto met over the break.

"Give them a little break, Iruka. They're just kids, you know." Kakashi admonished jokingly.

"Like you should be talking, Kakashi." Iruka quipped back.

Kakashi just smiled pleasantly at the other man, the rhythmic motions of polishing soothing and relaxing him. After a few more moments of pleasant silence, Kakashi spoke up, "I heard from Hokage-sama that my brats have been training under the Three over the break. I'm curious as to how they have improved."

Iruka made a noise of agreement in the back of his throat, before replying, "Sakura would make a great medic and I'm sure Orochimaru-sama has taught Sasuke quite a bit."

"And what of Naruto?" Kakashi asked quizzically.

Iruka chuckled, "I'm just feeling sorry for Jiraiya and wondering if Naruto drove him to the brink of insanity."

Kakashi chortled, inordinately amused by that thought.

"Yes, well they do live to torment each other." He responded, and once again silence descended on the pair.


End file.
